


Songfic

by Mozilla



Series: Окна напротив [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla





	Songfic

— Все еще поет? — хмуро спросил Аомине, на секунду вынимая наушник.

— Поет, — так же хмуро ответил Кисе. Его голос звучал глухо из-под подушки, которой он накрывал голову.

— Козел, — сказал Аомине и воткнул наушник обратно.

— Козел, — согласился Кисе.

Уже неделю их утро начиналось с этого диалога. А все потому, что в девушку, живущую в доме напротив влюбился какой-то придурок. Очень романтичный, но очень придурок. Каждое утро он теперь распевал ей серенады и бренчал на гитаре. Девушка держалась стойко — сначала она его просто проигнорировала. Тогда Кисе ему еще посочувствовал, сказал, что нельзя так жестоко отвергать влюбленных. Кто бы говорил, а то Аомине не видел, как тот сам отшивал любую, кто ему признавался. 

Во второй день на этого певца свалился горшок с цветами. К сожалению, не попал. То есть сначала они этому порадовались, все еще болея за влюбленного чисто из мужской солидарности. Наивные.

На третий день, когда эти завывания разбудили их в семь утра, Аомине чуть ли не зааплодировал, когда девушка вылила на голову горе-певца тазик воды. А Кисе вслух пожелал, чтобы та была ледяной.

Но и это не охладило пыл поклонника, и он приперся и на следующий день, и еще, и еще. Его уже и полиция увозила, и из окон в него чем только не швырялись, и кто-то из соседей морду ему бил. Но его ничего не брало, он возвращался и из участка, и с побитой рожей — и упорно пел.

— Лучше бы он рисовал, — пробормотал Кисе, высовываясь из-под подушки. — Или стихи сочинял. Это хотя бы тихо.

— Лучше бы он влюбился в кого-нибудь, кто живет подальше от нас, — Аомине вытащил наушники, заснуть уже все равно не получится. 

Кисе вздохнул, сполз с кровати и пошел на кухню. А ведь у них выходной, и у Аомине было на него столько планов — он проводил взглядом Кисе и тоже вздохнул. 

Они молча стояли у окна и пили кофе. Певец старательно выводил какую-то попсовую песенку о любви. 

Хлопнула входная дверь и на улицу вышла та самая девушка, из-за которой весь квартал был обречен на такие мучения. 

Она решительно подошла к парню.

— Сейчас врежет, — мечтательно протянул Кисе.

— Гитарой, гитарой его по голове, — азартно подхватил Аомине.

Девушка обхватила певца за шею, поцеловала и потащила в дом. Дверь хлопнула еще раз и наступила блаженная тишина.

— Загадочная женская душа, — протянул Кисе, спустя пару минут ошарашенного молчания.

— Я считаю, что она просто пожертвовала собой, — возразил Аомине. 

— Возможно, — Кисе кивнул. — Я уже сам был согласен дать ему все, что угодно, только бы он заткнулся.

— Но-но, — Аомине притянул его к себе. — Договоришься мне сейчас, я тоже с гитарой на улицу выйду.

— Не стоит, — Кисе засмеялся. — Тебе я дам все, что угодно, и так.

Кажется, пора приступать к выполнению планов, решил Аомине и поцеловал Кисе.

Откуда-то издалека послышался грохот и жалобное звяканье разбитой гитары.


End file.
